This invention relates to binders for protecting books and, more particularly, relates to the hardware for binding a telephone directory or the like within a protective cover and for hanging a bound directory in a telephone booth.
Telephone directories are provided for use in public telephone booths. In order to minimize pilferage and protect the directories from the environment, they have been bound in a protective cover which is, in turn, secured to the booth. Such protected directories have been secured by hanging the directory from a chain or hinge associated with a shelf in the booth. In both situations, the binder is provided with support hardware for securing the directory to the protective cover and supporting the hanging directory.
See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,706 and 4,152,013 for examples of such systems and hardware.
One system, such as that in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,706, includes a backing support member for securement to the cover and a wire-like member secured at its ends to supports provided at the ends of the backing support member. The directory is mounted by positioning the directory back on the backing support member, opening the directory, and placing the wire at the center of the directory between the pages thereof so as to hold the backing between the support member and wire. Thus when hung, the directory hangs from or is supported by the wire.
It is desirable to decrease the possibility of book breakage from the wire and reduce any looseness of the book in its binding.
It is also desirable to provide an improved book support hardware for binding various type of books, such as telephone directories, in a protective cover.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide hardware for directories of different lengths, such as nine inches and eleven inches.
It is the object of this invention to provide support hardware which fulfills these desires.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.